


The Train

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Someone summons daemons in the middle of the train in Insomnia, and Ignis isn't sure if he wants to date the blond guy who helps out or recruit him. Fortunately, he's good at multitasking.





	The Train

**Author's Note:**

> infidusfiles asked: Ignis prides himself on being able to plan for anything, he's been raised since birth to have an answer to every question. But this blonde boy, he defies expectations, at first Ignis just wants to get close enough to understand what makes him tick. He wasn't expecting the kid to look back (I have a serious thing for iggy and prompto allow me to yell about it to you)
> 
> also to note:  
> -also this is an au where prompto is not friends with noctis so he and iggy haven’t met yet  
> -also probably a lot of other things are probably different

The quiet subway becomes instantly a lot less quiet with a flash of light and a daemonic roar. **  
**

Ignis summons his weapons and slips his tablet away into his bag before dropping the bag entirely. There are  _arachnes_  and  _goblins_  on the train station–how? Did someone summon them?

Who would do that in Insomnia?

Ignis can’t see the culprit, not through the screaming crowd. And besides, he has the much more pressing concern of the fact that  _there are daemons in the Insomnian subway_.

“Yoinks!” someone yells, and Ignis sees a flash of blond and the culprit falling.

 _Well, that’s taken care of_ , he thinks, as he flips closer to the arachne and stabbing into its hairy exoskeleton, the hard casing cracking and its insides leaking out onto his hand.

Movement flashes in the corner of his eye, and he wastes a second trying to pull his knife out of the arachne’s flesh, when he should have abandoned it to dodge out of the way. But too little too late–the other arachne is on her way, fangs out and glistening with venom.

A loud clang whacks the arachne in the head, stopping he in her tracks as she screams, and the–crowbar?–hits her across the legs, felling her. The blond guy from before, the perpetrator of the  _yoinks_  just keeps going until the arachne is well and dead.

Ignis summons another dagger, and makes short work of the goblins, before they can chase after the civilians and be let loose among Insomnia. Much easier to take care of them now, here, before they can get away.

“Woo-hoo!” the blond yells again, smacking one of the goblins across the tiles and into the shadows as it tries to reach the stairs.

As they take care of the last of them, Ignis banishes his weapons, standing up straight to get a better look at his unexpected companion. The blond, who looks roughly his own age and with bright blue eyes, wipes his crowbar on his pants, leaving a dark trail.

When he notices Ignis’ attention, he smiles.

“Hey!” he says, bubbly and cheerful. “That was great! We made a good team.”

“Indeed we did,” Ignis agrees softly. He approaches the fallen figure the blond took down at first. “Is this the culprit? Do you know?”

“Caught literally red-handed,” the blond says. “His arms are drenched with blood, and I didn’t see anyone else with the stuff, so, seems like a safe bet.”

Ignis toes the man’s sleeves up and–yes, that is quite a lot of blood on his hands.

“Good work,” Ignis says. “I wouldn’t have been able to stop him and take down those daemons on my own. May I ask your name?”

“Sure, Prompto,” he says. “I take it you’re one of the Kingsglaive?”

“I am the Advisor to Prince Noctis. My name is Ignis Scientia,” he tells him. “Please, stay a while. You deserve a commendation for your assistance.”

“Oh, uh,” Prompto says, flushing a bit. “It was really nothing.”

“You felled several daemons, including an arachne, with a crowbar,” Ignis protests. “I assure you that is not small feat. Have you ever thought about joining the Crownsguard? Your abilities would be well-received there.”

“Oh, Shiva,” Prompto says. “Look, I’m not sure how I feel about a recruitment pitch, I have a job, so–”

“No, of course, no need to worry about it now,” Ignis says. “You should stay regardless, so I may properly give you credit for your assistance.”  _And so you can meet the Marshal of the Crownsguard,_ Ignis thinks. 

“Uh… yeah, sure, that works. I can do that,” he says.

“Excellent,” Ignis says, pushing his glasses up. “Perhaps we could also exchange numbers and we can speak more of it later?” Prompto flushes redder, and Ignis thinks  _curious_  before he thinks  _adorable_  and  _oh_. “How about over coffee?”

Prompto squints at him, a little, for that, before smiling a bit. “Depends. Is it coffee like a date, or coffee to recruit me?”

“I would prefer both,” Ignis admits. “But I’ll stick to the former if you’re adverse to the latter.”

Prompto grins, biting his lip. “I’d be willing to hear out your pitch if it means a coffee date.”


End file.
